Black Kittens
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Nagi is bored, but Takatori reassures him that in less than a month, he'll have his own black kitten to look after - to the loss of Kritiker.


The youngest of the Schwarz members was tired…and dreadfully irritated. Schuldig had becomes more and more frustrating in the last few days. It may have had something to do with the fact that they had not had a mission in at least two weeks and hadn't stepped outside in most of that time too.  
  
The redhead was gradually getting more and more rowdy, and Nagi was most definitely not in the mood to calm the pining German. Not that he even cared…but Schuldig could be very demanding.  
  
Unfortunately for the youngest – training stopped him lashing out in return towards one of his teammates…he could hold Schuldig off, but the other in effect was his superior, and could make commands of him…which he did far too often.  
  
However, Nagi was getting terribly tired of getting pushed around. His troubled childhood was enough to drive this anger up in him – but he was still stonyfaced. He refused to show Schuldig how upset and angry he was…so he didn't. The fact was that Nagi was terribly frustrated, and Schuldig wasn't making anything easier for him.  
  
He wanted a mission…now.  
  
The boy pushed himself to his feet and walked through the apartment slowly, finding his way to the window and sitting quietly on the ledge. Below him lay the streets, huge buildings and a few people and cars going past. It shocked him somewhat to see a large black limousine approaching.  
  
It stopped and a man with a large gun stepped from the front and opened the door slowly, looking about for people who might seem dangerous.  
  
This interested Nagi and he leant forwards some. Out of the limousine stepped a long black leg, and finally their entire boss emerged.  
  
Nagi stood immediately and darted for the door, opening the door and practically flying down the stairs, getting to the bottom just in time to open the door and bow low.  
  
'What a nice surprise,' he said softly, hiding the excitement that the elder deemed into existence. The presence of Takatori suggested that there would be some kind of mission – an exciting or dangerous one too – because he came in person.  
  
The other lifted his head sharply and Nagi nodded and turned, leading the other to the lift and opening it, moving inside and waiting for the other to follow.  
  
Takatori entered and his guard followed after him, leaving Nagi to set the controls on the lift.  
  
When the doors opened once more at the top the guard levelled his gun, only to find Brad Crawford and Schuldig standing in the empty space beyond.  
  
They greeted Takatori and led him within, letting him take a seat and sitting about on the floor – at which point Brad was ordered to fetch Farfarello. The white haired man was led out and sat down beside Nagi, who he smiled at friendlily.  
  
The youngest shuddered and then looked up to their boss, who was obviously about to speak.  
  
'I have a new mission for you…'  
  
Nagi's heart instantly danced for joy and it was obvious as a slight smile crept over his face. Takatori let a dark, malicious grin move over his lips as he too noticed this.  
  
'What is it, sir?' asked Brad, carefully.  
  
'I'm sending in four telekinetics to the Weiss group…they will infiltrate them for two weeks, and each will spend the evening breaking down their mental barriers and slowly poisoning their good nature – taking away their memories of what is good and bad, switching them around and making them screw up their missions.'  
  
'What does that have to do with us?' asked Schuldig, a little frustrated. He too was a telekinetic, but hadn't been asked about this – as though his talents weren't recognised.  
  
'You'll be picking up the pieces.'  
  
'Pieces hurt God…'  
  
Takatori looked at Farfarello slowly and sneered dryly. 'And darkness stealing away the light makes God scream in pain, my dear friend.'  
  
Schuldig looked over to Nagi, an impressed look on his face. The red eyes were lit up brightly – he was a little happier now than he had been a few moments before…because he'd just been told that he'd have his favourite play-toys in his hands.  
  
The younger however was anything but happy. Sure he'd have fun – but he had to wait two weeks to have it…dis-fucking-aster.  
  
'What do you wish us to do with them?' Brad asked, his curiosity obvious. Perhaps he would get to toy with his Aya.  
  
'Do whatever it takes to take them under your wing. Teach them their place…they are lesser than you and will do your bidding as and when you ask them. Teach them who they serve. In less than a month we will have no enemies strong enough in Kritiker. Control them…own them – they are your lessers. Take one each…do you understand?'  
  
The four nodded as Takatori stood up and smiled down at them evilly. 'I will back in a month to assess your situation, and perhaps set you their deciding mission. Remember…if you fail…'  
  
The four nodded grimly and bowed their heads. They knew that they would be replaced should the four Weiss boys not bow to their reasoning.  
  
Takatori left, leaving each to their thoughts about how they were to act.  
  
* * *  
  
Yohji yawned as he looked up at Aya, his bright green eyes fading with tiredness. Gradually he managed to pull himself to his feet and he looked across at the other members of Weiss Kreutz, shaking his head slightly. 'Anyone else going to sleep here?' he asked, softly.  
  
Omi immediately stood up and looked over at Yohji with a pleading look in his eyes. 'Tired…very much so…' he murmured, only to be picked up in Aya's strong arms from behind.  
  
The youngest member let out a muffled cry and then fell into a fit of giggles in the other's arms even as he was carried up the stairs, followed by a trudging Yohji and an eager Ken.  
  
He was thrown onto his bed and quickly abandoned – even as the other Weiss members found their own beds Omi had already quickly drifted off – more tired than he had ever remembered himself feeling before.  
  
As the moon began its descent four figures opened the small skylight and crept in, dropping silently to the ground outside each door and stepping over to the rooms, opening the doors at the same instant and moving silently across the floorboards to sit beside the four boys.  
  
Four hands fell on four brows, focusing their telepathic embraces to try and control the other's bodies – slowly beginning the long trek to break away their bodies' natural empathic defences which would be the easy part. Once through that the harder part began…destroying self esteem.  
  
The four boys convulsed in their beds, falling into forced nightmares that buried themselves as though they were memories, making their complicated lives even more complicated – destroying the connections they had with their superiors; making them forget them and suppose them enemies.  
  
The four men continued to reprogram Weiss – not letting up until they had reached the very end of their leash and had to quickly retreat before the four awoke in the early hours of the morning.  
  
The four men awoke shivering and frightened – their slowly 'returning' 'histories' terrifying them beyond their white hearts.  
  
The wide eyed Omi lay back on his bed remembering the horrors that had plagued him before he had been recovered by Persia. Terror beyond all began to grip the youth. In following weeks he would learn the true fear that accompanied it. He would learn of his 'past' with his father who would beat and torture him. He would learn of terrible methods of teaching that his father put upon him in this fake past. Of learning for Schwarz and how he ran away…he was reassured however of how his father would be happy to see him back and would not scold him – finally the thought was implanted into his head that he must go to Schwarz and ask them to apologise to his father for him – and then train as hard as he could to be good for him.  
  
Aya learned after a few weeks that it 'was' actually Persia who had almost killed his sister. He also was told that his comatose sister had been hunted down by Kritiker, who had killed her. Aya wasn't easy to convince but there was less to do – so his mind was completed in about the same amount of time. He was told that he would find his revenge with Schwarz, and that he must join them in order to exact it upon Persia and Kritiker.  
  
The other two were even simpler. In Ken's case he dug up some of his memories until he was utterly convinced that Kase had been working for Kritiker when he got him kicked out of the J-League – that Kritiker had dragged him into this profession and that they should be destroyed so that he could restart his career. And in Yohji's case he was informed that the people who shot down and killed his old partner was Kritiker.  
  
They were all convinced that Persia had told them lies and tried to cover up the truth so as to stop them from reacting against them and use them for their own whims.  
  
The words were planted…the only thing remaining was for them to be handed over…to Schwarz.  
  
Authors notes: I had to write this down before it eluded me. I was wondering what it'd be like if Weiss were no longer the white soldiers that they were in the series. You'll see how this story progresses as it goes along – I have quite an idea how it's going to end though. It shouldn't be as long as 'Be My Valentine…' or 'Mamoru.' 


End file.
